


Under My Umbrella

by RM_Girl



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RM_Girl/pseuds/RM_Girl
Summary: Wonpils and Dowoons first encounter. It's raining.





	Under My Umbrella

It was a rainy day. Every time Wonpil looked outside the window, he saw the heavy streaks of rain falling down to earth, soaking into the gray street. He turned his head over to his little cousin again, who sat on the floor and colored his messy sketch. A smile sneaked on Wonpils face at the sight of this pure child.   
The ringing of the doorbell cut through the peaceful silence of the little apartment. He stood up and went to open the door. His aunt greeted him cheerfully and drew him into a tight hug.  
“Thank you for watching him while I was out. I'm sorry that it took so long, but you can go home now.”, she said with a smile on her face.  
Wonpil nodded is head and went to say goodbye to the little boy. He grabbed his bag, put is earphones in and pulled his jacket over, when his cousin ran after him and tugged on his pants.  
“Pilli, thats for you”, he handed Wonpil the picture that he drew on earlier.   
“You did so good on this one ”, Wonpil laughed and ruffled the boys hair. He took is jacket off again and wrapped the paper in it.   
He made his way downstairs and stepped out of the door. Once again he saw how the sky poured the water over the world. With a last sigh he took a step out of the dry space and he began to run until he saw the next spot that could save him from the rain. His clothes were drenched with the cold liquid but he wanted to protect the picture more from the rain than himself.   
He eventually reached the bus stop from where he could take the bus home. To his disappointment, the saving roof was occupied by many people, that also strived for its comfort. Slightly grumpy he stood near the bus stop, the rain falling down on him.   
Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to the person that wanted his attention and saw that it was a man, who said something to him. He wore a black suit and had a noble appearance. Since he couldn't understand what he was saying, he pulled his earphones out of his ear.   
“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you”, he smiled apologetically.  
“I just asked you, if you want to come under my umbrella. You're already soaked enough”, the kind man repeated while looking up to the umbrella in his hand.  
Wonpil followed his gaze, smiling at the sight of the saving item. “Yeah, sure. That's really kind of you.”  
The man took a step in Wonpils direction and held the umbrella over him.   
“By the way, I'm Dowoon”, he smiled and held out his hand for Wonpil to shake it.  
“I'm Wonpil”, he answered while taking Dowoons hand in his own.   
They both had a big smile on their faces.   
After a while Dowoon moved a little closer to Wonpil.   
“Ahh, the rain still hits me. Shift a little, so that we are both under the umbrella”  
Wonpil moved, but Dowoon still wasn't satisfied with the result so he placed his arm around Wonpils body and pulled him closer.  
“So, now it's good”, he said with a pleased smile.  
Wonpil blushed and looked to the ground. They stood like this for a while until Wonpils bus arrived.  
He got in the bus and waved to say goodbye to Dowoon.  
“I want to see you again”, Dowoon said to himself and watched the bus drive of.


End file.
